Murderous Demons
by Tia Minx
Summary: Warning, later chapters have cannibalism and some strong language. This is a version of what turned Zetsu into who he is today, and all that good stuff. Enjoy :
1. Promises

**Well… I know it's been a while. School and many other things have kept me from even thinking about fanfiction T.T I'll work on my other stories soon my lovely readers, but for now I give you this. Already all the way written (spent an entire Saturday on this in front of a computer, determined not to stop till I was finished) just for you guys :D I warn you, later chapters get kind of grotesque, and there are a few curse words as well, so just to be safe I made it M rated (3 Well, I hope you enjoy my version of how Zetsu became to be what he is today! Oh and there will be lots of quick updates :)**

Betrayal and death can change a person. It can turn a person, a good person, into someone dark and cruel. It can strip a person of their trust. It can leave a person twisted and contorted. These words define the lives of two young twins. It started on the night of their birth.

Katashi paced back and forth, unable to sit calmly with the sounds of his wife's screams in the other room. She was in pain, she was in agonizing pain, and there was nothing he could do about it. With each scream his stomach reched farther into the deep abyss forming in his gut. He had a terrible feeling, he didn't want her to go through with this. She wasn't healthy enough for this, she was too small. Even the doctor told her she shouldn't try.

Katashi stopped still, all the tension dieing for a moment as he remembered Aina's words.

"_Katashi, my love, you have nothing to worry about. I'm stronger than you think" she said gently, placing her hand softly on his cheek. The man looked worried beyond belief, the inner-conflict clouding his mind with raw confusion. _

"_But Aina, what if something does happen. It doesn't matter how strong you are, if your body can't take it then you'll…" He couldn't finish the sentence, choking on the words. He swallowed them and continued. "I-I don't know what I would do without you.. You're everything to me!" He said, holding desperately to the hand over his cheek, as if it were a life line. She smiled sweetly._

"_I know, I know. And you are everything to me, Katashi." She smiled and caressed his cheek with her thumb. "But you know I have always wanted a child, and I'll fight as hard as I can for them, just as I'll fight as hard as I can to keep my promise to you." Her gaze hardened, looking behind him, with the determination she felt. Katashi found it hard to imagine his frail, sickly wife fighting anything. He felt tears welling up behind his eyes and forced them back. Aina brought his forhead to hers, closing her eyes, in an attempt to reassure and comfort him. "Do you remember my promise, Katashi?" She said. He nodded, his eyes clenched shut. _

"_Yes, I remember. But, could you… I-I just want to hear it again." he said, his voice cracking. Aina smiled, _

"_Of course." She spoke even more softly, caressing his face again. "I promise you, Katashi, I will not leave you alone again. You'll never lose me."_

Katashi stared down worriedly at the picture in his hand, the picture of his wife, her gentle smile, her long, brilliant green hair. He chuckled sadly. Yes, it was an odd hair color, but it made her look more beautiful and special than anyone else. He didn't know what he would do without her.

He snapped back to reality when one, particularly loud scream echoed through the house.

"Come on Aina, just a little harder and you'll be done…" He rushed over to the door, waiting anxiously for it all to be over. He held tightly onto the doorknob, waiting for it to be over and done with so he could go to his wife and make sure she was okay.

As soon as he heard the cry of the baby, he burst in, eyes wide and went to his wife's side, not even taking notice of the child.

"Ai-" He began. But she was still in pain.

"What…" The nurse began. Aina was still squirming on the bed, pushing and screaming, sweat pouring off of her.

"There's another one…" The nurse said grimly. She tried to escort Katashi out of the room, but he refused, he couldn't take being out there any more. She told him to stay out of the way and he knelt beside of Aina, holding her hand tightly. She grew weaker and weaker, and she lost more and more blood and sweat. He didn't know how long he sat there, witnessing his wife in so much pain, screaming in agony but still fighting hard and continueing to push. He wished the damn child would just come out already. But it didn't.

"She can't take much more of this…" he heard the nurse mutter. He started to panic, looking between his wife and the nurse frantically. It's these damn children, their doing this. If it weren't for them, she wouldn't of had to go through this. He held to her hand harshly and she opened her eyes looking at him curiously,

"Katashi, plea-". Another contraction captured her attention once more.

He couldn't take it anymore, he had to do something. He couldn't take it. The child in the corner began to cry. Something in Katashi snapped. He stood up, taking a knife that was used to cut the child's umbilical cord, and stomped towards the child. The child cried louder, sensing the danger and the other nurse who held him backed away slowly, wide-eyed and terrified.

"S-sir…" She muttered. He didn't even flinch, eyes dark and stony. He ripped the child from her arms and back-handed the nurse into the floor when she tried to take him back.

He looked down coldly at the crying babe. It was pale and cried harshly. It opened its eyes and he saw his eyes looking back at him, a sickening yellow. His fist clenched around the frail boy's arm, breaking it and the baby screeched.

"What's going on over there?" The nurse tending to his wife asked, turning to see. "Mr. Yuuta!" she screeched. But she couldn't move from Aina, so she called for help. He continued to stare at the babe in disgust. It even had her green hair…

He lifted the blade that brought the child into the world, and aimed to plunge it into the screaming child's chest. But a hand caught him and wrestled the blade a way from him.

"Yuuta, stop this! What are you doing!" a woman's voice came from behind him. He turned his icy glare at her, still holding the baby, clenching the broken arm tightly.

"Emi, he's lost it. I don't think he's listening." The man said, the one who stopped him and took the blade. The man went to try to take the baby from Takashi, but Takashi punched him in the face before he even touched the boy.  
>"Hayato!" She said. She glared at him, took two steps, and slapped him harshly across the face. He stood there, aghast, frozen. His wife still screamed, his baby still cried. He slowly looked at Emi, her stern face glaring daggers. He looked down at the child, and his eyes went wide. He almost dropped it, but Emi quickly snatched him first.<p>

"Go to Aina." She said with a stony edge. He numbly staggered to his wife's side.

"Ai-Aina." He stuttered. She was pale, barely breathing. Somehow she still managed to push.

"K-Katashi." She whispered, barely audible. Her voice was so rasp, Katashi felt tears coming to his eyes. "Don't be mad. I did my best." She choked out. Fear started to rise up from the abyss he felt had formed in his gut. "The first one," she said, looking at the baby she already delivered. "His name is Nobuyuki." She said, panting. "And the other one… his name is…." She thought for a moment. "Yori."

He nodded, stroking her clammy face. Whatever she wanted. As long as she was okay, he didn't care.

"Katashi." She wheezed.

"Yes?"

"Make sure they are happy, okay?" She said with a weak, soft smile.

"A-aina." He said desperately, his fear rising even higher.

"I'm sorry Katashi, I'm afraid I can't keep all of my promise…" She said.

"Aina! No! You said you wouldn't leave me alone!" He said, his voice raising, cracking as he panicked.

Another cry reverberated throughout the room and she finally relaxed, and smiled at her accomplishment.

"Aina!" He shouted as she closed her eyes.

"Katashi, my love, I only said part of my promise. You will not be alone." She was fading fast.

"She's lost too much blood." The nurse looked panicked.

"Aina, stay with me! Please!" He sobbed and cried, holding onto her hand and her face desperately.

"You won't be alone, Katashi… I'm not leaving you alone. Please understand that. You have th…" She whispered, the last part inaudible. Dark edges formed around her vision as she looked at her husband one last time. She gave him a gentle smile, his voice muffled, shouting her name.

"AINA!" He shouted one last time, tears streaming down his face. The darkness took her.


	2. Changes

"What are you talking about Katashi?" Emi said. The boys were tucked away in cribs in the room their mother had prepared for them.

"I don't want them." He said plainly. Emi looked at him bewildered.

"What do you mean, why not?" He gazed at her, completely deadpan. She scowled. "Those two… She gave up ev-"

"DON'T YOU DARE." He shouted. Her mouth snapped shut. "Don't you dareuse them in the same sentence as her." He growled. She stared at him. This man, this man that she had known for so long. He broke the eye contact and stared out the window.

"So you don't want them." she muttered. "You blame them don't you." she said. Silence. _Just yesterday, he was this nice, friendly man. Anyone could get along with him. Now look at him._ she thought.

"She would be cross with you." Emi said, much more softly. She couldn't be harsh, speaking of Aina. His eyebrows knitted themselves together. "She would hate seeing you like this. Bitter and lifeless." She continued. "It's not like you. She would hate to see how much you've changed." she looked out the window too. "The kind, soft man she fell in love with. The man that cared for her more than anyone else. Whose only concern was making her happy. The man who could make her laugh and cheer her up no matter what…" she let her voice drift off. He didn't move an inch. "But to see you like this" she spat. "Knowing you would throw away the last thing she left of herself. Throwing away your children! That's what she meant when she said she wasn't leaving you alone!" Emi sneered. "Sh-"

"Shut up!" He shouted. "If you speak _one _more word about Aina, and I swear," He shouting, standing up and walking towards her. "I don't care if you are a shinobi or not, I will destroy you. I will rip out your throat where you stand so you can _never _utter a word about her again. You will not _defile _her with those two _demons._" He hissed. The babies cried, woken from his yelling. And he sneered, glaring at the door to their room. She glared at him. Unable to believe Aina would marry such a horrid man. Unable to believe how foul he had become.

"Fine." Emi said. "If you don't want them I'll take them." He looked dully at her. "I'll raise them as if they were my own, they are my godchildren. I'll raise them the way Aina would have." His face contorted again, and he shouted once more, grabbing me by the collar. "Grab the little bastards and GET OUT." I glared at him until he let me down, and went to their room. I gathered their things, clothes Aina had made for them and toys she had bought, and put them outside. I would bring them to my place later. Then I took the two out of their cribs, trying to comfort them. I can come and get their cribs later as well. I walked out of the house, Katashi sitting back in his chair by the window, looking coldly out the window.

_a few years later _

"Aunt Emi?" A light voice called.

"Auntie?" a deeper one called after it.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Emi laughed. Nobuyuki and Yori were playing in the back yard. The two were crouched down around a small plant Emi put into her garden the day before. "What is it."

"What is this one?" Nobuyuki asked, pointing at the small thing. The boys both loved my garden and learned what every flower and plant was.

"We've never seen it before." Yori said. Emi smiled sweetly at the twins and crouched down between the two, ruffling Yori's hair. She bent down at scrutinized the little plant with squinted eyes.

"Why, I do believe it is a Venus flytrap!" She gasped dramatically. The boys 'oohed' and 'aaawed'.

"Why does it look so funny?" Nobuyuki asked, tilting his head. She chuckled.

"Because this is a very special plant."

"Special how." Said Yori gruffly.

"Well." She said, picking up a twig. "For example this plant actually eats stuff!"  
>"Huh?" Yori said, suddenly perking up. He loved anything gross or gory.<p>

"When a fly or a bug goes into that mouth," she said, touching the twig to the inside of the mouth, "the two leaves that look like a mouth clamp shut!" just as she touched it they did exactly as she explained, the teeth like spikes chomping down on the twig. "The two leaves have to work together to trap the enemy. Once they do they gobble it up and that's what they do to survive." she said. The two seemed even more fascinated by the plant.

"To survive…" Nobuyuki said quietly.

"Like how you fight other ninja Aunti?" Yori asked. She gave a sad smile.

"Yes, Yori. Like I do." she said quietly. Yori smiled brightly and stood up.

"Well, one day I'M going to be a ninja, so I can protect you and Nobuyuki so we can survive and Aunti won't have to fight." He said proudly.

"Yeah, me too! I don't like it when you go away Auntie." he looked down sadly. "Especially when you come back hurt." she ruffled his hair again.

"You don't have to worry about Aunt Emi, I'm stronger than any shinobi out there. I'm the best as a shinobi." she smiled maniacly, "and the best TICKLE MONSTER!" she said, suddenly grabbing Yori and Nobuyuki and tickling them both.

Emi didn't want them to become ninja. She didn't want them to enter the harsh reality that a shinobi faces on every mission. And she knew the ninja academy would be hard on those two, especially Nobuyuki. He wasn't as strong as Yori. He cried about everything and she was unsure he would be able to handle being a shinobi. Yori on the other hand, was as strong as it got for a boy his age. He was brave and noble, always protecting his gentle, kind brother. Technically Nobuyuki was born first, but Yori acted like the older brother. So maybe if they did become shinobi, together they could handle it. She wasn't going to hold them back. She would let them have the freedom to do whatever they wanted with their lives. She would do this in honor of her sister, her dear sweet sister Aina.


	3. A New Friend

"Yuuta Nobuyuki." the voice reverberated through the room.

"Here!" he called.

"Yuuta Yori."

"Here!"

It was the first day of school for the Yuuta brothers. They both were seated next to eachother, smiling brightly for their first day in the ninja academy. They were both very eager, they waited so long for this. Aunt Emi had packed them a lunch and saw them off before leaving for her mission with teary eyes, then Unlce Hayato walked them to the academy and wished the 'the best of luck'.

"Hayate Z-"

"Here." The teacher glared at the boy for a moment and then continued.

Yori looked over at the boy and Nobuyuki looked too, curious at what his brother was looking at. He had short, spiky black hair and bright green eyes. He seemed to be the energetic type, but still laidback. The two decided they liked him already and they would talk to him when they could.

Time finally came for break, and all the kids walked out into the training grounds to eat and play. Yori and Nobuyuki walked over to where the boy from class was, walking together as they always did.

"Hi." Nobuyuki said shyly.

"What's up." Said Yori. The boy turned around, stood shocked for a second, looking at the similarities between the two identical twins, and then smiled.

"Hey."

"My name is Yori, and this is my brother, Nobuyuki." Yori stated.

"The Yuuta brothers, right?" He asked. They nodded. The boy smiled wide and put his hand out to shake.

"Well my name is Hayate Zetsu, but you can just call me Zetsu." The two boys shook hands with him, and that was the beginning of their friendship.

_a week later_

"Hey, Yuuta." A high voice called. Nobuyuki turned around. Zetsu and Yori were training while Nobuyuki ate. "Shouldn't YOU be the one training?" It was one of the other boys from his class. Nori Ryuu. He and his group of friends were the class bullies. Nobuyuki looked up at them innocently.

"But I'm tired." Nobuyuki muttered. Ryuu jeered.

"I guess what my mom said was true. Just like your mother, you're too weak to do anything. Heh, it's pathetic." he said, looking down at Nobuyuki like he were dirt. Nobuyuki already looked like he was ready to cry, just because Ryuu was scaring him. "I bet you'll die weak like her too. Except your dad won't care this time. You're like dirt to him. In fact…" Ryuu sneered, lifting his foot over Nobuyuki's head, "You should be in the dirt where you bel-!" he began, starting to bring his foot down.

A hand caught Ryuu's foot before it was even an inch from Nobuyuki's head. The hand shoved Ryuu's foot skyward so he landed on his butt.

"YOU'RE the one who belongs in the dirt." Zetsu growled. Nobuyuki looked up to see Yori, scowling, standing in front of him protectively.

"Don't you EVER come near my brother again!" Yori shouted. Nobuyuki stared up at Zetsu and Yori, eyes glistening with the unfallen tears and he smiled at them.

"What did you say to me?" Ryuu said, scuffling back up to his feet. His friends and him looked like they were itching for a fight, Yori and Zetsu smiled at eachother, and then back at Nobuyuki who nodded at him solemnly. "Little worms!" Ryuu said, charging at them, his little followers close behind him.

Ryuu threw a punch at Yori, and he blocked it. Meanwhile two of his friends had Zetsu occupied. The one other of his friends jabbed a kick at Yori, but he jumped up so Ryuu took the kick to his stomach. The boy ignored Ryuu's pain and tried to kick again up at the airborne Yori. Nobuyuki kicked the boy's only supporting leg and knocked him down before he could reach Yori. Once the boy hit the ground, Nobuyuki elbowed him in the gut enough to knock the air out of his lungs and the spit out of his mouth. Yori kicked Ryuu in the back on his landing and the boy landed on Nobuyuki's back, who then proceeded to use the momentum to flip Ryuu over forcefully. Nobuyuki then grabbed the boy beneath him by the legs, and slung him at one of the other boys attacking Zetsu.

The remaining boy looked at his friends, groaning on the ground, and turned tail and ran. Zetsu, Yori, and Nobuyuki looked at eachother and laughed. Then Yori put his foot on Ryuu's chest and crouched down over him.

"The reason Nobuyuki wasn't training," Yori smirked, "is because he doesn't NEED too." Ryuu's rage had finally subsided and the teacher called for everyone to come back to class.

"Yuuta," The teacher asked suspiciously, eying both boys, "Hayate," she said, eyeing him too, "What was all of that." _Oh no… _Nobuyuki thought.

"We were just training together," Zetsu said cheerfully, "Sparring a little bit. Right Nori?" He asked and Ryuu and his friends dragged themselves towards the door. Yori gave Ryuu an intimidating glare, in a way that the teacher couldn't see.

"Y-yes sensei. We were all just sparring." Ryuu muttered. The teacher sighed.

"Well… good job then. Keep up the hard work." He said, letting us pass. "You three might want to go to the infirmary though." He said to Ryuu and his friends. The twins and Zetsu were in a very good mood for the rest of the school day.

_that night_

"Aunt Emi." Nobuyuki asked, nudgeing his rice with his chopsticks. Emi, Hayato, Yori, and Nobuyuki were eating dinner in the kitchen.

"Someone at school said my father wouldn't care if I died. That I was dirt to him…" Emi was frozen to the spot. "Who is he?" Emi snapped out of it and looked down at her soup.

"Don't let it bother you dear. He doesn't matter." She said.

"He called Nobuyuki weak too." Yori muttered, playing with the mat on the floor. "Said he was 'weak like your mother'." A scowl grew on Emi's face.

"But Nobuyuki isn't weak. So we kicked their butts to prove it!" Yori said. Emi sighed and gave a small chuckle.

"Your mother wasn't weak, that kid didn't know her. Your mother was one of the strongest people I know." She said, and continued eating.

"Ah… okay… I was just curious." Nobuyuki asked. "But what about our father?" he said.

"Nobuyuki…" Hayato sighed. "You really shouldn't-"

"It's fine, I'll tell them." She looked at them sadly, and then stared out the window with a hard glare. Picturing Katashi's face. "You're father loved your mother very much, but now he doesn't care about anyone. When your mother…." she paused. "When she died, your father changed a lot. He's a very mean person now. Very cold. He used to be very nice, but now…" She closed her eyes and faced the twins now. "So when he couldn't take care of you Hayato and I did. After all, you're mother would have wanted you two to be happy." She smiled gently.

Both of the boys were looking down at their food in thought.

"Hey, cheer up." She said. "As long as you have me and Hayato, everything will be fine, right?" They both looked up with a smile. They loved her more than anyone, she was their mom in their eyes. And Hayato was the strong, quiet father. Hayato never took a particular liking to them, but they made Emi happy, so he didn't care. So, for Emi, he treated them like his own.


	4. Death and Betrayal

The boys had finally graduated from the academy and were official grass village shinobi. When put onto teams, they were all still together. Zetsu, Yori, and Nobuyuki, all on Squad 3 in the Village Hidden in the Grass. They even got Hayato as their sensei. Emi was very happy about this, now she didn't have to worry nearly as much, the boys would be well looked after. The boys were happy as well, all of them. Yori and Nobuyuki even graduated at top of the class. And after a few months of D rank missions, they started going on harder missions. Everything was going well in the twins' lives. Until that one day.

"Hayato-sensei, where are we going?" Zetsu asked. They were coming back from a mission when Hayato decided to take a detour. He was being awfully quiet, even for him. He looked back at the three, stared for a moment, then turned back around. Yori huffed and started chatting with his brother.

"Something is up with Hayato." he whispered.

"Yeah… I think you're right. Why won't he tell us what we're doing?" Nobuyuki whispered back.

"What're you guys whispering about?" Zetsu asked, whispering himself.

"We're trying to figure out what's up with Hayato." Yori said.

"Yeah, it's been bugging me too. It's starting to creep me out." Zetsu said. We all looked at him.

"Come on, this is Hayato we're talking about, stop freaking out. I'm sure he has his reasons." Nobuyuki said.

"Yeah, you're right. We should stop worrying and just trust him." Yori sighed. Zetsu wasn't so sure.

"Wait here." Hayato said, walking off of the path and into the woods. A few moments after he was gone, Zetsu said he was going to go see what 'sensei was up to'.

"Zetsu! You're going to get yourself into trouble, don't go. He told us to wait here." Nobuyuki. said. Zetsu rolled his eyes.

"I'm just gonna see where he's going. I'll be right back." He went to use a jutsu to follow him, one where he goes through the ground and comes back out somewhere else (it was a jutsu all three of us had worked on together). But Yori grabbed his arm first.

"Be careful, Zetsu." He said, with a serious look. Zetsu laughed.

"I'll be fine. Be right back." He said, before disappearing into the grass below him.

Yori and Nobuyuki were starting to get worried. What was taking him so long? They paced, and worried, and paced some more, until finally they saw his black spiky hair coming out from the ground below them.

"So what h-" Yori began. Both of them froze.

"Zetsu!" Nobuyuki shouted. Their friend was covered in blood and dirt. Different cuts and bruises of all kinds decorated his body. Nobuyaki caught him as he fell, too weak to stand. He had obviously used the last of his chakra to escape.

"What happened, where is Hayato?" Yori said angrily.

"H-hayato… he…" he coughed up blood. "There was a man." He spluttered, blood filling his mouth. There was one particular stab wound in his torso, and he was bleeding immensely. "Hayato t-took something from the man. A scroll." He went into another coughing fit, more blood pouring from his mouth and his wound.

"Zetsu…" Nobuyuki said, tears running down his face. They both knew their friend was going to die. Yori was furious, fuming, ready to find the man who did this and rip him to shreds.

"Please, Yori, Nobuyuki, get out of here! They're too strong for you! Go!" He said, coughing again. He was starting to fade from the blood-loss.

"We're not leaving you!" Nobuyuki cried. Zetsu smiled at him.

"It's fine Nobuyuki, you two are strong enough to protect each other. You two can always rely on each other. I don't know about anyone else, but you two at least have each other." He was about to pass out, coughing and coughing out more and more blood.

"I'll kill the bastard who did this." Yori growled.

"I-it was… y-you can't trust h-him. Don't trust him whatever you do!" Zetsu said.

"Who, don't trust who?" Yori asked.

"H-hayato. He, he betrayed us…" he spat. He sounded so weak.

"Hayato!" Nobuyuki gasped, shocked.

"Please, go!" He begged.

"Damn it..." Hayato said. "The runt told you did he?" Hayato jumped down from a tree, covered in blood. He put a green scroll into his pack.

"Hayato. Is it true." Yori asked, seemingly emotionless. Hayato smiled.

"Yes it is I'm afraid." Yori's teeth clenched together and he scowled at his teacher.

"Why, Hayato! Why did you do it?" Nobuyuki cried.

"Why? The brat overheard my conversation, that's why. I can't have the whole village know that I'm a traitor." A wave of shock ran through Nobuyuki's body.

"Y-you're a…" Nobuyuki muttered.

"You bastard!" Yori shouted. "How can you do this!" He growled. Hayato chuckled.

"For power." He said simply. "This scroll holds jutsu with immense power, forbidden jutsu. All I had to do was trade some information about the village to get it. With this I could become an incredibly powerful shinobi." he said.

"What about Aunt Emi." Yori said darkly. "Do you even give a crap about her?" Hayato's amused look turned grim.

"I'm doing this FOR Emi. I'm becoming more powerful FOR her. If I'm powerful, she wouldn't need to be a shinobi. I would be able to protect her. She hates fighting. To make her happy, I have to make sure she never has to fight again!" He said. Yori glared and glared at Hayato, even Nobuyuki did.

Their attention was drawn away from him when Zetsu went into another coughing fit.

"Zetsu!" Nobuyuki yelled, cradling his friend in his arms.

"I wouldn't worry about him." Hayato said grimly. A chill went up Nobuyuki's spine at the way his voice sounded. He looked at him, and saw the murderous intent in his eyes. "In a few minutes you'll be dieing with him." He said, unsheathing his bloody katana. Yori looked at the sword, covered in his friends blood, making his own blood boil with rage.

"W-what about Aunt Emi, you wouldn't kill us. She'll never forgive you!" Nobuyuki shouted.

"Yes she will. She'll be cross with me, yes. But do you think she really cares about you? Really?" he said. "No, she doesn't. She's just taking care of you brats for her dead sister. She pities you, she doesn't care about you. Really she should hate you, you're the reason her sister is dead. If I kill you now, she'll be cross, and a little sad. But after that she'll be happy to have you out of her life." He spat.

That was all it took for Yori to snap. Yori ran at Hayato full force, using a kunie to parry Hayato's blade. I went to put Zetsu down to fight too, but he grabbed my arm.

"Y-you have t-to get o-out of h-h-here." He said. There was no light left in his eyes, he couldn't even see Nobuyuki. He was fighting death all he could.

"Zetsu." Nobuyuki said, crying again. "Brother! We need to get Zetsu out of here!" He begged. Yori growled, but he knew his brother was right. Hayato was toying with him, but Yori was fighting with all he had. But he wasn't going to leave without what Zetsu had died over. He was going to go home with that scroll.

Yori ducked a swing from Hayate and leapt to the side as he tried to kick him in the ribs. He had to be crafty about this and he knew it. And then it dawned on him, why just use that jutsu for travel. So he disappeared quickly into the ground. Hayato looked around for a moment. He knew the jutsu. He figured Yori had simply run away and started walking towards Nobuyuki and Zetsu. Silently, he came back up behind Hayato, and plunged a kunie into his back. It didn't hit his heart like Yori had hoped, but it was enough of an opening for him to get the scroll. And with that, Yori and Nobuyuki escaped into the ground, taking Zetsu with them. They came back in the village near the hospital. Nobuyuki rushed into the hospital with Zetsu. But it was too late, Zetsu had already died.


	5. New Home

While his brother was at the hospital, Yori reported what had happened. Rain began pouring down outside, and Yori felt it was fitting weather. Hayato had been proclaimed a traitor, and all those aquainted to him were to be investigated and kept under careful watch. Yori hadn't, however, given them the scroll. He hid that and kept it for himself. His friend had died for that scroll, he wasn't about to give it up for anything. All Yori or Nobuyuki wanted to do was go home and see Emi. They wanted her to embrace them, tell them it was okay, and help them to mourn their friend. However, Emi was gone.

The boys got home and went inside, the blood had been washed off from the rain.

"Aunt Emi!" Yori called.

"Auntie!" Nobuyuki called weakly.

Silence.

"Where is she?" Nobuyuki whispered. Yori turned the corner into the living room and gasped. Nobuyuki raced to his brother to see what it was. An Anbu Blackops was in their living room, sitting with some man.

"W-what are you doing here?" Nobuyuki asked.

"Why are you in our house." Yori asked darkly.

"Your Aunt, have you seen her?" the Anbu asked. Nobuyuki shook his head. The other man silently stared out the window.

"No, why?" Yori asked.

"I see. It appears your Aunt has left with Hayato." Nobuyuki fell to his knees in shock.

"What are you talking about!' Yori hissed. "She would never do that!"

"Apparently she has. All of her things are gone, there is no trace of her around, and no one has seen her since yesterday." the man continued.

"Aunt Emi wouldn't leave us!" Yori growled.

"Auntie…" Nobuyuki muttered, beginning to cry. Yori looked back at his brother, as everyone else in the room ignored his crying. He went over and helped him get up.

"Don't cry." Yori whispered in his brother's ear. "Not here." he said sadly. Nobuyuki sniffed and wiped away his tears.

"I was given orders, that if your Aunt had indeed left with the traitor, that you are to stay with your father."

"Our father?" Nobuyuki stuttered. The Anbu looked at the man staring out the window. Both boys looked him over. They looked nothing like him.

He was big, in the muscular kind of way, and very tall. He had black hair that went to his shoulders, some in the front of his face and the rest slicked back.

"HE'S our father?" Yori said, unbelieving. The man turned his gaze towards them and the gasped. They knew instantly that he was their father. Staring back at them were their own eyes.

The Anbu left and they followed their father to their new home. It looked like a fairly nice house on the outside, other than the dead garden. On the inside, it was fairly nice as well. Very tidy, but pretty much empty. It was cold and eerie though, they didn't feel very comfortable. Takashi hadn't said a single word to them, or so much as look at them other than the one instance at Emi's house. He led them to their room, the once they had slept in as babies. It was completely bare other than two futons and a lamp.

"U-um…" Nobuyuki muttered.

"This is it?" Yori said with a monotone voice. Takashi looked at him again, and Yori shivered. It was the coldest glare he had ever seen in his life. After a moment Takashi finally turned and went to leave.

"E-excused me!" Nobuyuki said. He stopped. "C-could we bring some of our things from Aunt Emi's house here? P-please?" Nobuyuki asked, he had seen the glare as well.

"I don't care. Go ahead." He grumbled before slamming the door shut.

They sat there silently.

"Let's wait till tomorrow to get our things." Yori said, staring at the door. Nobuyuki nodded, silently staring as well.

"Yori." he said.

"Yeah."

"Can I cry now."

"Yeah." he said sadly. Nobuyuki cried. He cried for Zetsu, he cried for Aunt Emi being gone, he cried from Uncle Hayato's betrayal, and he cried simply because he was scared.

"Y-Yori, what are we going to do." he sobbed. Yori, hugged his brother and said,

"I don't know, Nobu, I don't know." He rubbed his back while Nobuyuki flooded Yori's shirt with tears. "But remember what Zetsu said, we can rely on eachother. We'll always have eachother. And…. I know our father doesn't seem to like us very much, but… he's still our father. So I think we can rely on him a bit." Nobuyuki sniffed and rubbed the snot off on his sleeve.

"What about Auntie?" he said, looking desperately at his brother. Yori looked down.

"I… I don't know Nobu. I hope we can still trust her, I hope so." he paused and thought for a second. "She probably just thought we would be coming with Uncle Hayato, and she would explain things to us. But… yeah that has to be it." Nobuyuki smiled at his brother's notion, wiping away the tears.

"A-and she's going to come back and get us when they stop looking for her!" Nobuyuki said hopefully.

"And she'll leave Uncle Hayato and everything can go back to normal!" He said, smiling, looking out the window. "We just have to wait."


	6. Rage

"Hey Yori, we should go see about… you know." Nobuyuki said.

"Yeah. You're right. They're probably going to put us on a new team now." he looked down sadly. "You know we shouldn't mope about it." he said.

"Huh?"

"We shouldn't mope about him being gone. Zetsu would want us to still keep fighting. He wouldn't want us to be sad that he's gone." Yori said. Nobuyuki stared at the potted plant in the corner, a venus flytrap.

"You're right." He said with a smile. "Come on, let's go."

The boys visited the leader of the village.

"You will not be assigned to a new team." He stated.

"What?" Nobuyuki asked, confused.

"After all that happened, we cannot be sure you can be trusted yet." He said harshly.

"How can you say this? We're the ones who told you that he did all of this!" Yori said.

"Yes. And the traitor was not only your sensei, but he was also you Uncle. Your Aunt has also gone missing. Both of them were parent figures to you. Until we have everything sorted out, you will be suspended from work. You will be aloud to train as much as you wish, but you will not be assigned to a new team, you will not go on any missions, and you are NOT permitted to leave the village." He said sternly. Nobuyuki could feel the rage building in his brother. Yori was gritting his teeth and scowling, but bowed to the leader none-the-less before they were dismissed.

"How can they DO this to us!" Yori hissed. "Saying that we can't be trusted, suspending us." He growled, throwing kunie at a tree. They were at their normal training ground. He threw it hard enough to go two inches into the tree. Nobuyuki was leaning up against a tree, holding his knees to his chest.

"I know… they even bad-mouthed Auntie." Nobuyuki said.

"Well they'll see. Auntie will come back, she'll take us away from here. We won't have to worry about them telling us what we can and can't do." Yori growled, throwing a whole handful of kunie at two different trees full force.

"Yeah. I can't wait till Auntie comes!" Nobuyuki said.

Yori kept it up until he had thrown all of his kunie a couple of times and he was completely out of breath. Then he sat himself down next to his brother.

"I was thinking Yori." Nobuyuki said.

"What?"

"Well… if Auntie comes to get us, then the other ninja in the village will probably try to stop her right?" Yori nodded. "Well, there are a lot of ninja in the village. What if she isn't strong enough to handle all of them?"

"Remember what Aunti said? She said she was the strongest ninja out there." Yori laughed. "She can take 'em all easy!"

"Yeah but," Nobuyuki said, "There are so many of them. It's hard to fight so many strong shinobi all by yourself. I don't even think Auntie could do that."

"Hm… well we'll be there." He said.

"Yeah but we're just Genin. We aren't strong enough for that. We can't really help her if we aren't strong enough. I wish there were more of us… maybe if we made enough clones?"

"No, clones disappear after you hurt them. That wouldn't be any good, and we don't have enough chakra for that." Yori said.

"Oh."

"Hey Yori."

"Yeah."

"What if there is something in that scroll." They were both quiet, contemplating the concept. Hayato did say that there were strong jutsu in the scroll.

"Nobuyuki, those jutsu are forbidden." Yori said quietly, almost a whisper.

"Does it really matter." Yori looked at his brother, they both stared each other in the eyes. "We're going to leave anyways, we're going to become traitors too. Rogue shinobi. I don't think it would matter then." They both stared at Yori's bag. The scroll was in the bag. They sat there silently, contemplating.

"We'll…. look at it tomorrow." Yori said quietly. "Let's go back for now."

_late that night_

Yori and Nobuyuki sat in their room playing cards. They had brought a small, short table, some cushions to sit on, a small dresser, and a few toys from their Aunt's house. They had the lamp low to let the moonlight come in from the window. Nobuyuki stared out the window for a moment at the crescent moon, it was waxing. They weren't talking much, almost as if saying too many words would give away their secret.

The front door slammed shut and the brothers looked at each other worriedly, their father had been out all night and they were curious as to why. Nobuyuki got up silently and peeked out of the bedroom door. Katashi wobbled through the hallway, having to use the wall for support.

"A-are you okay?" Nobuyuki asked. The man looked over to where the voice came from and squinted for a moment. His blurry vision focused for a moment and he saw a young boy with short green hair and… his yellow eyes. He scowled. Those were his eyes, that was his WIFE'S hair. How DARE that child, that child who killed his wife, have his eyes and HER hair.

Katashi somehow managed to stand erect and walk straight towards Nobuyuki. Nobuyuki's eyes went wide and he quickly closed the door, thinking that would be enough.

"Yori, something is wrong with-" The door flew open and the angry drunk stomped into the room and grabbed Nobuyuki by the hair, yanking him backwards.

"Nobu!" Yori shouted. Katashi reached into Yori's bag, lieing next to the door, and pulled out a kunie. Yori froze.

"You brats…" He slurred, staring at Yori. "Coming here… after what you've done…"

"I swear, let go of Nobuyuki, or I swear I'll-" Yori growled.

"You'll what?" He said. "You can't do a fucking thing! I'm a civilian of the Hidden Grass, you can't touch me. If you even _scratch _me," he paused to belch, "than it'll be trechery. You're a shinobi of the Hidden Grass Village, if you attack another member of the village, as a shinobi, you're a traitor." He said. Yori growled and glared darkly at his father. Every inch of his body told him to attack the man, but he stayed frozen to the spot.

"That's a good little monster. Stay where you are." he slurred. Then he looked down at Nobuyuki, looking at him like dirt. Nobuyuki looked at his father with tears in his eyes.

"D-dad…" he muttered.

"Don't you DARE call me your father!" He shouted, pulling even harder at the boy's hair. He removed the kunie from the boys throat and threw him at his brother. They slammed into each other and hit the table behind them. Yori's back hurt from the impact, but he pushed past it and crawled under the table, hauling his brother with him. But it didn't help anything, his father stomped over to the two of them and flipped the table over in rage and grabbed them both by the throats.

"You are not my children." He spat in their faces. "And you are NOT Aina's children." he said. The two scratched at their father's hands, trying to break free of his death grips. "You are not even children, YOU'RE MURDEROUS DEMONS." He shouted. He threw the both of them down and as they choked for air he kicked them both against the wall and started to tear the room apart. Once it was in pieces he looked at them again. They tried fighting back, but he was too big. The more they fought back, the angrier he got and the harder he hit them. So they just sat there and took it, protecting themselves as best as they could and simply trying to live through it. Until finally, his rage subsided and he grew tired, wobbling out of the room and into his own.

"Y-yori." Nobuyuki sobbed.

"It's f-fine, Nobu." He coughed, blood on a few of his wounds and dripping out of his mouth from when he had bitten his tongue on accident. Yori had sat in front of his brother and taken the worst of it.

"I'm scared Yori." He cried.

"I know, Nobu, it's okay. It'll be okay." He said, comforting his brother and letting him cry until they both fell asleep, huddled in the corner. Simply hoping that he wouldn't come back.


	7. A Feast

**Alright, just a warning now. This is where it can start get a little gruesome, from this chapter on. So a warning to people who don't want to read any cannabalistic stuff. And for those looking for gore, it's not the worst out there, but the main idea of what happens is gruesome. So enjoy. Oh and please leave some reviews! I love that people have added this to their alerts, I'm very proud of it and very grateful to those of you who did, but I'd like to hear what you think! You know, some critique. I'll even take flamers! Just lemme know what y'all think eh? (oh gosh I actually sounded like I was from Tennessee there 0.o)**

"I think this one would be useful." Nobuyuki said, pointing to a jutsu on the scroll. Yori nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. And that one as well. How about… I learn this one, and you learn that one." He responded. One Jutsu, the one Nobuyuki was to learn, was a jutsu that let the user multiply themselves several times. Not as normal clones, but flesh and blood copies. Of course, it wasn't the easiest to master, but Nobuyuki was actually quite brilliant.

"Y-Yori."

"Yes."

"You don't think he'll…"

"I don't know."

"I hope he doesn't."

"Yeah." They sat silently, remembering the night before.

"I don't want him to do that again." Nobuyuki said quietly.

"I know, neither do I. But… if he does, just stay behind me." He said. Nobuyuki looked at his brother, at his wounds. In all of the missions Yori and he had been on, Yori had never looked more beaten up. They were afraid to go to the hospital, because then they would ask how it happened. And if they told them, Takashi would be even angrier.

"Why did he call us murderers?" Nobuyuki asked.

"Maybe it's because we are shinobi." Yori said.

"Maybe."

"Nobuyuki, if he does keep doing that… well we just have to hang on okay? Until we have these jutsu mastered and until Aunt Emi comes back for us. Okay? Can you be strong?" Nobiyuki thought for a moment, thought about the other night. He wanted to say no and ask if they could just leave then. But he didn't want to be weak. He wanted to be strong like Yori. He took a deep breath, promising to himself he would be strong like Yori from now on, and strong like Zetsu too.

"Yeah, I'll be strong, Yori. I'll be strong."

Over the next few weeks the boys took beating after beating from their father, and trained as hard as they could during the day. Simply holding the hope that Emi would come back for them, and that they would be free from their father soon. That's what motivated them. And then they finally had the jutsu mastered. Both of them.

"We… we finally… did it…" Yori panted. Nobuyuki smiled.

"Yeah. Now we just have to wait for Auntie!"  
>"I hope she comes soon."<p>

"Yeah." Nobuyuki looked at his brother. He looked absolutely terrible. He had countless bruises and he looked even paler than normal, you could see his cheek-bones as well.

"Yori, maybe you should go to the hospital. We can tell them that we just went overboard training." Nobuyuki suggested.

"I don't know, Nobu…" he said.

"Yori… how can you fight when Aunt Emi comes when you're like this?" he said. Yori thought a moment.

"You're right…"

"Come on, I'll take you." Yori had a bad feeling about this, but he went with his brother anyways.

_at night, a few days later_

Yori and Nobuyuki finally got back from the hospital, as good as new. They walked into the front door and tried to sneak into their room, hoping their father was already in bed. Yori suddenly felt a punch to the gut.

"Where have you little brats been." he snarled. He wasn't even drunk this time.

"W-we were on a mission." Nobuyuki stated. Katashi back-handed him.

"Don't you dare lie to me, I know you've been suspended." He said.

"We were at the hospital!" Yori yelled, "Okay!" Katashi punched him again, and Yori accidently bit his tongue at the impact and tasted blood in his mouth.

"Don't you yell at me, you little bastard." He hissed. Yori glowered at his father but stayed silent. He grabbed Yori by the hair and looked at him in disgust again. "You told them I've been hurting you didn't you? Trying to get me into trouble?" He growled.

"I didn't tell them anything." Yori hissed. "We told them we got hurt training." He punched him in his stomach again, making Yori spit up blood.

"I told you not to lie to me." Nobuyuki stared at the blood that Yori had spit up.

"I'm not!" Yori said. He punched him again, more blood came out of Yori's mouth. Nobuyuki twitched.

"Then why the hell am I being summoned to a trial for abuse!" he shouted. He punched him again and threw him onto the ground.

For a moment Yori couldn't move, and Katashi walked towards Nobuyuki, who was now staring darkly at the blood from his brother's mouth.

"Nobuyuki…" Yori muttered, then choked from the pain.

As Katashi walked towards Nobuyuki, Nobuyuki unnoticeably took a kunie from the pouch tied to his leg and kept it out of sight.

"I have to be strong." He muttered to himself. Yori's eyes went wide as he saw the blade Nobuyuki held. But he kept silent.

"I've had enough of you little brats." Katashi muttered. "Now you'll pay for what you did!" he shouted. But before he could avenge the death of his wife, before he could do anything, Nobuyuki disappeared from his site. As he stood bewildered, Nobuyuki appeared behind his father, jumped and grabbed him by the hair, pulled him down, and slit his throat. Blood spilled all over the floor at Nobuyuki's feet, and he helped his brother up. Their father stared back up at his sons, gurgling and gulping as his blood poured into his lungs and all over the floor, staring at their pale skin, his yellow eyes, and his beloved wife's green hair. The last thing he would ever see before he died.

When he finally died, the boys just stared. They just killed their father. They just killed a civilian of the Village Hidden in the Grass. They just became traitors. They had to get rid of the body.

"Yori."

"Yes."

"What are we going to do."

"I don't know.  
>"We need to get rid of the body."<p>

"Yeah."

"But how?"

"We can dump it in the woods."

"They'll see us carry it out, and he's too big for us to carry."

"Yeah… you're right."

"Maybe we can hide it?"

"No, the smell would be too strong."

"Maybe we could burn it?"

"We might accidently burn the house down, and they could smell that too anyways."

"Oh."

Yori thought for a moment, staring at the insane amount of blood and staring at the corpse of their father. And then a dark thought crossed his mind.

"Nobuyuki. Remember that story Aunt Emi told us, about those men who got lost in a part of the forest that surrounds the village, a part where no animals live?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Remember what one of them did when they ran out of food?" he said slowly.

"…Yori…."

"I know." They were silent for a moment. "Nobuyuki, if we don't do this, if we don't get rid of the body, they'll lock us up and treat us like traitors and criminals. And then Auntie will never come and get us." He said. Nobuyuki felt like crying. This was all his fault, and what his brother was suggesting was terrible. But he needed to see his Aunt again. He would do anything for things to be the way they used to be. He looked at the body of his father, and then at his brother with a grim face.

"Okay, let's do it."

They both knelt in the puddle of blood their father laid in. Staring. Staring. Trying to prepare themselves for what they were about to do. Nobuyuki gulped and looked at Yori. The twins stared at each other.

"_The two leaves have to work together to trap the enemy. Once they do they gobble it up and that's what they do to survive."_

"Are you sure Nobu?" He said. Nobuyuki nodded. They were both now determined. Yori picked up the arm of his father, just holding it a moment. All the heat had already left his father's body. He swallowed the spit in his mouth and slowly lifted the arm to his mouth. He hesitated for a moment, and Nobuyuki watched, waiting to see his brother's reaction to it. Ready to follow his example. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth, and then finally put the arm in his mouth. Just that tasted disgusting, blood soaked, dead, human flesh. And then he bit down, and pulled off a chunk. He shivered and gagged, trying to chew it. Knowing his brother was watching though, he held strong and swallowed it, pretending it tasted great. Nobuyuki was still kind of unsure, but he did the same to their father's other arm.

Yori took another bite, and another, slowly he got used to the taste, and soon it even began tasting good. And it was the same for Nobuyuki. By the time the limbs were gone they were enjoying themselves, feasting on the carnage of their father, the man that had abandoned them and then abused them for so long.

"I'll take one half of the heart, and you take the other." Yori said with a sickening smile, blood painting his face and skin stuck between some of his teeth.

"Okay… but can I have all of the liver?" Nobuyuki asked. Yori whined.

"Fine but I get to eat the brain!" he announced.

"Fine."

By the end of it, their father had been entirely consumed, other than some bones with shreds of flesh still hanging off of them. The boys broke up the bones and stuffed them into Nobuyuki's bag to save for later, they were stuffed. Katashi Yuuta was gone. Nothing left but bones and his remains which lie in the bowels of his sons. Finally, the boys cleaned up the blood and themselves and went to bed content.


	8. Reunion

The boys woke up the next day, feeling pretty good. They couldn't explain this feeling, they had never had it before. Nobuyuki went into the kitchen and got some breakfast. A few bites of his breakfast, and he felt like he was going to be sick. He didn't even like the taste of his favorite food. He kept trying to eat it, but eventually he ran to the bathroom and puked up everything that he ate. He went into his room and found Yori, munching on one of the bones of their father. He couldn't explain it… but he felt a irresistible pull from the meat, he was hungry, and just the smell of his father's flesh made him drool. So he let the urge win and sat next to Yori, getting another one of the bones and tearing the remaining flesh off.

After breakfast they cleaned up and were getting ready to go train in the woods. _knock. knock. knock. _Nobuyuki looked at his brother panicky, but Yori calmed him.

"Don't worry," He said in a strange voice, "Everything will be fine. There's nothing for them to be suspicious of." Yori patted him on the shoulder and Nobuyuki answered the door.

A man looked down at him.

"Excuse me, can you get me your father?" he asked.

"He's not here." Nobiyuki chymed. He was talking so strangely. It was eerie. The man rose an eyebrow, sensing something was odd.

"He left last night." Yori said grimly. He was talking in the same way.

"I see…" the man said, shifting uncomfortably. "Well if you see him, tell him…" The man paused and stared at Yori. There was something red stuck in his teeth.

"What is that?" The man asked. Yori picked it out from his teeth, it was a piece of muscle.

"Oh, sorry. I guess some of my breakfast got caught in my teeth." The man looked confused and a little scared.

"What? It's just fish." Yori lied.

The man looked around and saw the slight stain on the floor from the blood. A light brownish color.  
>"We spilled tea all over the floor last night." Nobuyuki lied, in a sad apologetic voice. "Dad's gonna kill us for that." <em>Too late. <em>thought Yori, chuckling a bit. The man sniffed the air, and he knew something smelled very foul. He smelled something metallic… he smelled…

"Blood…" the man whispered.

"What was that?" Yori crooned.  
>"N-nothing. Just let me know when your father get's home." He said, right before quickly leaving.<p>

Yori and Nobuyuki looked at each other.

"We need to leave." Yori said. Nobuyuki was sad, but he knew Yori was right. They got their things, a few clothes, weapons, the scroll, and what was left of their father, and left. They used their jutsu to leave the village, out into the forest.

_a few days later_

"So where are we going." Nobuyuki asked.

"Away from the village."

"Yeah but where to."

"I don't know yet. We just need to get away… and try to find Aunt Emi."

"You don't think she forgot about us, do you Yori?"

Yori stopped. He looked back at his brother, who was walking behind him.

"Of course not. Aunt Emi could never forget about us. We're like her children."

"But we were father's children, and he… he hurt us a lot."

"I know… but Auntie is different." He said. He turned and kept walking. Nobuyuki started imagining what it would be like to see Aunt Emi again. He imagined running into her arms, her ruffling his hair and saying she missed them. Apologizing for what Uncle Hayato did to Zetsu, and telling him to go away and leave them alone. He smiled at the thought. Yori had a similar idea of what it would be like. Only they ended up eating Hayato.

Suddenly a kunie flew past Yori's head and almost hit Nobuyuki. The children automatically went on guard and scanned the thick forest that surrounded the Hidden Grass Village. When the one who threw it appeared before them, they couldn't believe their eyes. It was their Aunt Emi.

"Auntie!" Nobuyuki yelled, completely overjoyed. She didn't open her arms as he ran to her, and Yori stopped him on his way there with a grim expression painting his face.

"Yori. Nobuyuki." She said to them. "How have you been." She said. "I'm glad you're doing well." It didn't look like she meant what said by the look on her face.

"We're fine, Aunt Emi. I can't say the same for dad though." Yori said darkly, smiling at the last part. Nobuyuki was finally starting to realize what was going on too. Normally he would want to cry, but right now, he honestly didn't know what to feel.

"Yeah, I heard. I heard you killed him. Is that true." She said. Yori nodded. A scowl grew on her face.

"Auntie…?" Nobuyuki said, dearly wanting this all to be nothing, for it to be an act. He didn't want it to be true.

"I could get over what happened to Aina." she said. "Neither of you could help that, being born. So I raised you like my own, just as Aina would want me to." They listened carefully, as the woman who had mothered them talked to them with a disgusted voice. "But then you killed Hayato." She spat.

"He was trying to kill us Aunti!" Nobuyuki said desperately.

"Which is why I could pardon that, and leave you two on your own. I could go without avenging him, because it was you two. It was just self-defense. I could forget about it if I wasn't anywhere near you." She paused. _She really did leave us… _Nobuyuki thought, his eyes welling up with tears.

"But." Yori said.

"But." She said. "Now you've killed Katashi." She hissed. She took out a sword. Hayato's sword. "To kill your own father!" She spat. "I could excuse the other murders before, but not this one. This one just proves that you are murderous demons, who are meant to do nothing but kill those who love you, those around you that you should trust. And now I'm going to wipe you out and take the scroll Hayato died for, I'm going to exterminate you before you kill anyone else!" She charged at them, a cold glare darkening her face.

Yori readied himself for battle, he had already accepted that the dream of being with their Aunt was gone, and now she had betrayed him. However… Nobuyuki was frozen to the spot. He didn't know what to do. Emi had betrayed him, her and Yori were the only ones he had faith in anymore. Maybe she would stop, he thought. Maybe she wouldn't be able to do it, because she loved him too much.

"Nobuyuki!" Yori shouted, tackling him to the ground before Emi could lunge the sword into him. "Nobu! Snap out of it!" He yelled, rolling around while still holding onto me to avoid her stab attempts.

Nobuyuki finally snapped out of it and came to the realization that his Aunt didn't care about them anymore, that she hated them even. He knew he had to fight back, or else he would die. Both he and Yori would die. He looked at his brother, and finally he had the determination to do it. They would kill Aunt Emi for her betrayal.

"Stay still!" She shrieked. The two boys melted into the earth beneath them. She looked around desperately. She wouldn't die the same way Hayato did, she was determined that wouldn't happen. She heard dark, demented laughter echoing through the trees, silhouettes appearing here and there.

"Demons!" she shouted. "Show yourselves!" They both appeared before her, standing side by side with a dead, grim look, staring her right in the eye. She started to tremble and she didn't know why. She had raised these too, they should never make her feel fear. She tried to force the image of them as young children, Nobuyuki crying and his brother trying to cheer him up, into her mind. It did nothing. She saw nothing but malice, as if they had seen some great, evil secret.

"Aunti." Nobuyuki chimed with a sickly smile. She stared wide eyed. She was too busy watching Nobuyuki to notice that Yori had sunk back into the ground.

"Do you want to join daddy." Yori whispered in her ear from behind her. She turned around quickly, swinging her sword wildly in fear. She had felt sharp pain in her ear but she didn't realize what it was until she saw what was hanging out of Yori's mouth. He smiled demonicly as he chewed on her ear, slowly savoring it.

"You taste even BETTER than daddy!" He said. She couldn't move, paralyzed with fear. "Now part of you is already with him."

"I want a taste!" Nobuyuki whined from behind her and she whipped around, pointing the katana at him. He laughed and melted into the ground. Yori followed his example and she heard the laughter again. She felt she was slowly losing her mind. Did Yori just EAT her ear? She decided the best thing to do was to run.

She seemed to have gotten away, running through the forest clutching her head where her ear used to be. And then she saw something in the middle of the road. It was a green scroll. She thought it could be a trap. But… that was the scroll her husband had died for! She had to get it!

"When a fly or a bug goes into that mouth," Nobuyuki whispered to his brother.

She walked over to it, scanning the area first. She didn't see any sign of them. She reached down to get it.

"the two leaves that look like a mouth clamp shut" Yori whispered back with a sick grin.

As soon as she touched it, a rope went around her feet and she was strung upside down, dropping her sword.

"Look, the little fly fell for it Yori."

"Yes. She did." Yori said, a toothy smile showing his pleasure at that fact. Nobuyuki and Yori stared at their Aunt dispassionately. She looked desperate and scared out of her mind. Wondering what monsters she had raised.

"The two leaves have to work together to trap the enemy." Yori said darkly

"Once they do they gobble it up" Nobuyuki sounded after him.

"And that's what they do to survive."

**Bum bum BUUUUMMMM Auntie is dead! mwahahahahahahaaaaa :D yeah I don't normally gloat but I am quite proud of myself for these chapters! I couldn't believe _I _wrote them after I read over this. ME. *sighs* this is where my dark sense of humor come into light. I should write comedic horror fanfics 0.0 Nah I just got lucky with this one.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Okay that's too much gloating from me. I iz finished. Anyways, the moment of truth is coming soon! The moment you find out why he est named Zetsu, how he becomes ze plant, and a disturbing bad-ass cannabablistic, trust no one but self, two personed Zetsu we all know and love. It'll be the last chapter (unless sequal is requested *COUGH COUGH*... *COUGH*) so I hope you all like it. And it shall not be posted until I get at least one good review (other than 'that was great!' or 'i loved it' or 'zetsu was pretty kewl' or something like that). Sorry to hold it hostage as one reviewer put it once, but I really want to know what you all think, so nothing personal :) C ya!**


	9. Zetsu is Born

**Alright, this is the last chapter guys. I hope you'll like it. Tell me what you think :)**

**Tinchie: Yes the review was most definitely good enough for me to put up the last chapter (3 it was simply wonderful thank you. And I am thinking of making a sequel, maybe if he had a relationship or something? Or probably how he joined the Akatsuki. I'm not sure yet. Either way, thank you for your review and I hope you enjoy the last chapter :)**

"Auntie is gone Yori."

"I know Nobuyuki. I know." They were both sitting in front of Zetsu's grave. They used their jutsu to come back into the village once it was dark. They both sat in front of his grave, their knees pulled up to their chests. The half moon shone brightly above them, just starting rise over the horizon.

"She wasn't as strong as she said she was." Nobuyuki laughed.

"Yeah." Yori smiled. But then it fell. "Let's not talk about her anymore." In order to officially be done with the whole thing, they burned the scroll.

"But she betrayed us Yori. I never thought she would be able to do that."

"Yeah, I know. Neither did I." Tears started to well up in Nobuyuki's eyes.

"Hayato betrayed us, Father betrayed us, the Grass Village betrayed us, and even Aunt Emi betrayed us."

"Yeah." They were silent for a moment.

"Brother… you would never betray me, would you?"

Yori looked at Nobuyuki, a hurt expression across his face.

"I'm sorry." Nobuyuki said, tears starting to fall. He looked back at Zetsu's grave.

"Remember what Zetsu said." Yori said. "Before he died."

"He said that we can always rely on each other." Nobuyuki said, almost as a whisper.

"And he was right. He said he didn't know about anyone else, but we could rely on each other."

"I guess he was right. But…"

"I know what you mean, Nobu." Nobuyuki looked over at Yori shocked.

"If I learned anything from all of this," He said, "The only one you can ever truly rely on is yourself." He said with a hardened stare. But then he looked at Nobuyuki and his gaze softened.

"At least Zetsu never betrayed us." Nobuyuki said quietly.

"Yeah. He even protected us a bit."

"Mm." Nobuyuki started to cry.

The twins just sat there. Staring at Zetsu's grave, sometimes looking at the moon.

"Nobuyuki." Yori said.

"Yeah."

"What if I could make it to where we both KNEW we could trust each other." He said. Nobuyuki looked at him confused. "In the scroll. I saw a jutsu… it would make us closer than ever. We would know each other's thoughts. We wouldn't have to worry about trusting each other. We would BE each other." He said. Nobuyuki looked like he was getting it. "We would be one, and then we wouldn't have to worry about whether we can trust anyone else ever again. We won't have to worry about others, and we would never be alone. We would always have each other, and we could always trust each other." He said excitedly.

Nobuyuki looked down sadly.

"I hurt Yori. I just want the hurt to go away." he said. Yori went behind his brother and gave him a comforting hug. "Aunti hurt me, and so did dad and Hayato and Zetsu did when he died. I don't want to keep living with the ones I love dieing and betraying me. Leaving me alone." he cried. "I'm scared you'll die or something too and I'll be left completely alone."

"I will never betray you, I won't be able to after this." he said, gathering his chakura for the jutsu. "And if one of us dies, we both die together. So if I die, you won't be left behind." he said. Nobuyuki was beginning to sob, but Yori continued to comfort him.

"We will be one brother, and we will never be betrayed again."

_hours later_

"B-brother…." a light voice asked, Nobuyuki's voice.  
>"Yes." a dark one answered, what was once Yori's voice.<p>

"I feel strange."

"I know. We are one now." Nobuyuki opened his eye. He didn't see anything.

"Brother, am I blind now?"

"No, one moment." Yori focused and the world became visible again, teeth like green things opening around them. He looked and around their head and part of their torso was a giant green plant. He studied it for a moment, and realized it was a venus flytrap. He smiled.

"That suits us, doesn't it?" the deep voice said.

"Yes, it does." The lighter one replied. It took them a moment to figure out how, they had to focus together to move, but they lifted their hands. One was black and the other was pure white.

"I do believe I am the black side," the dark voice said, "And you are the white."

"Oh, I see." the light voice said. They pulled out a mirror from their bag, and looked at themselves.

"Haha, your eye looks funny." The light voice laughed.

"haha yeah your right. But I look cool." the dark voice chuckled. They both smiled at that, and realized that their teeth are sharp.

"That will make eating much easier." The light side said.

"Yes, it will." the dark side replied.

"I'm hungry, can we go get some food?" the light side asked.

"Yeah, let's go." the dark side answered.

They turned to leave but then stopped.

"Who are we? Are we Yori? Or are we Nobuyuki?" The light side asked. They thought for a moment, and looked back at their friend's grave. A little venus flytrap was growing next to his grave.

"No. We are neither." they looked at the half moon and smiled gently. "We are Zetsu."


End file.
